Hetalia: 5000p
by BlueFireDemon22
Summary: It's 5000p- not 2p {5000P}. It's an alternate universe, filled with a fighting and drama. You know how people complain about how 2p has no history behind it? Well, this alternate universe does and it's nothing you have ever seen before. 5000p Nordic T for the fact that it has swearing, there's fighting, and some sexual themes (but no porn- sorry?). Just check it out-please? :3
1. Chapter 1

Besides the fact that the room was gloomy as fuck and that it was centered around the Welsh, Norway was impressed. The tall walls, which were decorated with gore fill pictures (Who doesn't like gore in some lovely pictures anyways?) of Welsh men slaughtering most likely innocent people- oh and Dragons~. Norway wondered if the old man to his side felt uneasy about the obvious Dragon hatred of the Welsh. Fuck, you couldn't step on a nice stone mosaic on the overly decorated floor without seeing a dragon getting his head popped off my some blonde Welsh dude, who looked a bit like that roasted pig Norway had earlier. And that was some fine ass pig, and its rear did taste pretty fucking good too...

After a sudden mental snap back, the Norwegian took a sideways glance at the man to his side. He was a more muscular man, with a nice tan, his earthy brown hair loved to stay in crazy yet fashionable bedhead state. It parted over his left red eye and had a weird way of spiking to his right. His similarly brown eyebrows were bold near the middle of his face and thinned out while pointing somewhat upper wards at the ends. The man's eyes drooped in the corner. His face would have been a very appealing piece of art, if it had not been for the fact he was always scowling with a soulless look in his eyes. Plus his tendency to not speak and his ways of insulting Norway at any given chance, made Norway regard the old man with disdain. The said man's soulless eyes snapped onto Norway and a bored, low pitched voice was introduced into the air.

"Any particular reason you are staring at me with that ridiculous face of yours, Lukas?". Norway felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"I was just wondering if you felt a bit uncomfortable with all the dragon killing, /Mathias/. " Norway knew that using the old Kingdom of Denmark's /human name/ in a snooty tone of voice would irk him. He was like a old man anyways, grumbling incoherently about "stupid young nations and their stupid antics", it's not like Denmark is all high and mighty. Especially now that Denmark is not even a country, but a district of a minority within a large, more powerful country. Did you guess it? Me~. The wonderful Kingdom of Norway! My borders extend through Europe, down across through Greece and contains the great city of Constantinople, the up North where it takes up all of Sweden and butts up to that annoying asshole Finland. Dear gods is Finland Annoying! He keeps trying to get his "Wife" Sweden back and he demands me to call him older Brør. NOT EVEN WHEN I'M DEAD! Frickin Finnish, oh and Icelandic... Ugherrr, I rather not think about the horror of Iceland...

Shit I forgot where my seat is...

"You forgot your seat didn't you?" Denmark mumbled in Norwegian.

"Shut the fuck up old man! I'm am surprised you even remembered how to speak Norwegian!" Lukas hissed back, also in Norwegian. Denmark sharply rolled his eyes and walked further into the long rectangular room, along the heavily carved, dark wood table that stretched the length of the room. A bunch of chairs lined each side of the long table. They were quite boring, similar dark wood with a tan leather pad for a seat cushion and a head rest. Most of the ones by the door were covered in dust, maybe some finger smears were on the chair heads (probably from a bored nation). Further along, the chairs were cleaning up and were showing signs of miniscule use. As they continued walking, one could see heavily used chairs with a definite personalized look. The end of the extremely long table was in view. A taller, sinister, black-wood cut chair sat at the end. It was almost as creepy as the giant grandfather clock mounted on the wall above it. The hour hand was a creepy-ass claw that pointed, no I mean that the fingers were curled so that an index talon was pointing, at the space close to 12. The minute horn was directed at the space between 10 and 11. So it's approximately, what, 11:52 pm? Never mind the creepy hands, the outside details were of repulsive, disfigured creatures that look like nothing the he has come across. Most likely because they are demons of some sort. Disturbing, almost makes the roasted pig want to run away...

Oh crap, that pig really wants to come back now. Italy must be in the room...

(( Umm this is an awkward disclaimer… I do not own Hetalia- just the 5000p version of it. If that makes sense…

As anyone who has read a FF by me—you know I haven't written up any chapters for my other fan fics. I did write up on my profile my ordeal, but I'll just write it here in my AN.

I'm moving soon, so my computer usage is limited as my parents use it a lot to get everything set for our trip. Plus I have writer's block—but it's an odd writer's block… You see how I just started a new story, ja? Well this story happened because I found 2P Hetalia. I kept giving the 2P idea a run around, just messing around with an interesting idea. Then it began to grow, soon a whole new universe was created—nothing like 2P. So I started to refer to it as 3P. o-o Well, guess what—someone has already gone to 10P so I just called it 5000p. I'm sure someone hasn't gone up, nor thought about a 5000p, so I'm safe from confusion~. But this 5000p universe just won't calm down and it keeps invading into MWQHMS and NACAG. Overall conclusion, I can't think about my other Fan fics—source of problem: mostly 5000p…

If you happen to like it, I started this on my deviantART account (it's the same as this account's name…). It lets me type from my phone, which is nice. Then whenever I get the chance to jump on a computer (like now) I'll upload it to

Tak for reading~. I'll upload chapter 2 right now…

))


	2. Chapter 2

Denmark got to the 6 seats that belonged to the Nordics in Wales' world meeting room. He sat down in an older chair that had spiral legs, the wood was a quiet chestnut colour and the arms gently curled down- the old carvings were worn down to nonexistent. Denmark crossed his legs and put his elbows on the table to support his head as he leaned forward. He also was quite aware of the fact that a tan, teenage Norwegian was about to give 'birth' to a roasted pig. So Denmark actually took a sniff of the air and smelled a bunch of the deep smoky, nutty wood, the rocky-earthy smell of the stone floor, the Norwegian 's soft mountain and water smell (with some other pleasant smell that is hard to describe), and then he caught the smell of 2 other nations. One smelled like a combination of the musky smell of human men, the metallic smell of steel, a soft smell of blood and wheat- that was Italy, specifically North Italy. But South Italy is dead; North Italy killed the blonde genius since he was jealous of the gifts of his southern brother.  
The other smelled of cherry trees, sea water, smoke, and Italy- that was Italy's rude, foul mouthed possible lover/ ally, Japan. It's common to be able to smell the Japanese but not see him, he uses the shadows to conceal himself till a dispute happens or someone threatens Italy.

While the two killer nations were still out of hearing distance, Denmark turned his head toward Norway. He now had a sick, overly disgusted look in his purple, sparkling gemstone eyes. The sparkling was quite annoying to Denmark, it also gave Norway an almost innocently stupid look when he turns his head a certain way and opens his eyes in a big surprised way.

"Italy is coming..." Denmark softy gruffed out, still in Norwegian.

"Ugh... I know old man! Mrrrfff..." Norway hissed as he turned his narrow, slightly feminine face at Denmark. Norway suddenly makes a very unpleasant noise then stood straight up. His earlier nausea disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"That was fast." Though Denmark was slightly impressed, he didn't even give a light hint to it. "Now if you are going to do what you always do, I would go right now before they see you."

Norway scoffed and turned around quickly, so that his beige coloured over coat swirled as he took steps to the Grandfather clock. Denmark watched with no interest as he had already told Norway what to do, so he turned his attention to his section of the table. The carving in front of him had a large dragon that was breathing fire (Wow, surprising). But it reminded him of his first king, Ingolf. No last name, as last names weren't really thought of some 50,000 years ago- especially before then...

A small figure appeared on the other side of the table and was making quick progress. Italians do walk fast.

Returning his bored, red gaze to the carving- Wales was one to ruin a lovely picture with some deranged troop of Welsh stabbing the well done dragon in the back and legs. It was just as gory as the pictures on the walls and the floor. The table carving of the Nordic to his right had a cello being played by a Prussian Dragon. His neck was being strangled by a Welsh with a wire, wood blood seeped from the neck wound. Denmark's oldest son, Prussia, showed open disgust at the picture. Which is actually something to stare at and mark down, since the Prussian has the same disposition as his Father, just a whole lot aristocratic like. Denmark liked his well-mannered son, Prussia, a great deal. Even if he looked more like a black haired, blue eyed version of that Germania jackass...

The seat to Denmark's left use to belong to Finland, but he was moved to Prussia's right. But since Prussia had the tendency not to ever attend any world meetings at Wales' place, actually anywhere..., Finland would sit in Prussia's spot. Speaking of Finland...

A very muscular, light brown haired man, with a very slight tan, was running towards Denmark. He quickly over took a surprised Italian, and he had to put his black combat boot heels firmly to the ground to stop, his white cloak flared about. Yes, black streaks appeared on the stone ground, which the Finnish snickered at. He turned his face to Denmark and gave the Dane a giant smile.

"Fäder, it's been a long time since I have seen your face!" The Finnish quickly said in Finnish, his earth green eyes showed a loving excitement. Finland quickly hugged the old nation, who actually returned the hug back. Then after 30 seconds, Denmark pinched Finland in the arm to end the hugging session. The Finnish man happily let go and jumped into the seat specified earlier.

"Is Swe-" The Finnish started but Denmark quickly cut him off.

"Nej." Finland makes a throaty, disgruntled noise at that response- and proceeded to cross his muscular arms across his broad chest while placing his feet on the table. Denmark would have told Finland to put his feet down, but he can hate a table, can't he?

Italy softly clicked as his black, heeled boots connected with the floor in a quick, rhythmic fashion. Soon a tan man, with a chestnut war uniform, stood in front of the two Nordic countries from across the table. His ruby red, with a light amount of pink, eyes looked down the two seated nations.

"Ciao." Italy's deep voice spoke the words smoothly, but with a threatening under tone. Denmark yawned in response, showing off extremely sharp canines and Finland smacked a heavy boot on the table. Italy pulled out his seat and it let out a very loud, squealing noise as the feet of the chair were being pushed into the ground. Did I forget to state that the chair feet were covered in metal...?

Finland made a face in between annoyance and disgust while slapping his hands over his ears. Denmark on the other hand, just stared at Italy and waited for the annoying nation to stop trying to elicit a fight. Italy knew just as much as Norway how to annoy him, but he has gone through way worse. The chair had finally stopped screaming, and Italy sat down. But wait, he needed to be closer to the table.

SHRIEKKKK!... SHREIEEKKKKKK...? ... EEECKEEEP!

Denmark wasn't sure if Italy had cut a mouse in half with that chair, or maybe his hearing was going out- wait that was Finland wasn't it? Finland slammed his fist on the table.

"DONE?!" He yelled in heavily accented English, laced with annoyance. Italy crossed his arms on the table and gave Finland a snooty, confused-but-clearly-not look.

"Done with what?" The Italian purred. Finland growled in response and sat down in his previous position.

A soft roar of laughter could be heard from the direction of the doors. A troop of people could be seen walking on both sides of the table, taking seats and chatting in the groups. Nothing special, as Denmark didn't have the patience to talk about every single country at one time. Returning his attention to the table, he looked at the carving to his left. It was Norway's seat, and the carving was of three very beautiful Goddesses. Since I don't have a degree in Welsh mythology, nor do I really care about it, I can't remember the names. But they were said to be the three most beautiful women of the British isles. Yeah, Norway is typically seen that way. Greece was convinced that Norway was actually the male version of the goddess Athena. I don't know where he got the notion that Norway has immense intelligence, but Greece did fight me for Norway- he tried to get Sweden too, but he suddenly backed off after getting Norway.

... Well, since Norway was taken as a child, and raised by Greece- that must be why he's a total idiot. Huh...

That is when a blonde man walked past; he had a black military outfit on, completed with a bunch of war medals. He was a tall, scary looking man and he walked with the air of authority. A smaller man stood by Wales. He was of more interest to Denmark- and was regarded with more worry. The meek looking, red head with soft bright blue eyes, and a wary smile should have Wales trembling. But England was not one to use his scary amount of power to harm people, unfourtuanly that lead to the Welsh invasion and permeate occupation of England on July 12th, 927. This lead to the "English Nullification" some years later. The English are known for their immense power in the destructive Black magic. So the Welsh army had employed the Scottish to put seals on the English, to limit the power of the English. No one died, except a couple hundred English were raped and a couple Scottish were bruised badly by abusive Welsh soldiers.

The conclusion is that the Welsh are assholes. Oh look Norway is coming back...

**«¤» ͋͋₪₪ O ₪₪ ͋«¤»**

((I greatly enjoy this writing style~. But I'm not sure if it's comfortable to read as it switches from a third-person to first-person... -' Maybe I should write up a list of head-canon for this..?

Maybe some clarifications:  
- If you haven't gotten it by now, the World meeting is at Wales' place.  
- Wales hates Dragons  
- Denmark and Prussia are the only characters you can definitely say are dragons. Well you have Finland who you can say is half Dragon...  
- Italy and Japan are allies; Denmark thinks that there is a possible love relationship. But he's not sure (fuck, I'm not sure...)  
- Norway shows a certain disgust/hate towards Italy  
- Japan has cool ninja moves~  
- Norway can stop himself from puking...? Not really a head canon, nor is it important..  
- Sweden is Finland's "Wife"  
- This isn't really clear, but Finnish is actually really close to Danish in this. I'm pretty sure that "Fäder" is not father in Finnish- if it is... well fuck.  
- Norway is really big *Raises eyebrows up and down.* if you get what I mean~. *Suddenly gets whammed upside the head.* Err, never mind...  
- Denmark is extremely OLD! Like over 50,000 years old. So I will elaborate that Denmark is really wise and intelligent...  
- Italy doesn't like Denmark; Denmark feels the same way about Italy  
- Norway is afraid of Iceland (Heh hehe heeee~)  
- Finland wants Norway to refer to him as an older brother- Norway bluntly refuses  
- Finland and Norway have a rocky relationship  
- Finland is nicely muscular, not like those crazy body builders. TUT he has amazing abs too~.  
- most likely a bunch of other things...

I would like to introduce Sweden next chapter but he wouldn't fit- which sucks since I have actually given Sweden a shit load of thought and really like his character in this. Since I have also thought about Sweden a lot, he can be of two types of characters which I will elaborate on tomorrow... I'm super tired and I just whacked my head on the keyboard- that was a long time for deleting random letters and numbers.

Yes July 12, 927 is when England was unified...

I would also like to state that I do not, DO NOT, feel indifferent towards rape. It's terrible, and very destructive. But it's also a part of wars and its part of my head canon of the Fact 5000p England is a sweet, caring person- but holds grudges for a long time. I will never have a character raped either.

I'll just shut up now since I cannot seem to make coherent thoughts…. I don't own Hetalia—just the 5000p version…

Thank you for reading~! ^^ ))


End file.
